El festival (Mesu Nochi Torare)
by Devidfenrir
Summary: es otro fic de un ntr, hice un final distinto con un viejo amigo. apoyame : / www. p a t r e o n .com / be Pa tro n? u 23709976
1. Chapter 1

El festival

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que vi a mi novia tener relaciones sexuales con un tipo de nuestra escuela y siendo un estúpido no pensé en nada, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza cuando acepte el trato que me dieron, la última vez que pude sentir algo fue cuando la mire entrar al salón donde ya se encontraba la zorra de su amiga sobre sus rodillas

En esa tarde cuando llegue a casa entre directo a mi habitación donde solo me acosté en mi cama, todo era silencio y tranquilidad hasta que aquella voz se escuchó

– qué haces imbécil? Tienes poder úsalo – dijo

Alarmado me levante de la cama y mire hacia todos lados

– oye que trato fue ese, dejarlos salirse con la suya? donde quedo el valor en esta época? – dijo soltando una risa

Mire en mi armario y también por la ventana y no había nada más que soledad

– Por lo que calculo la zorra de tu novia o tu zorra ex novia ha de estar embarazada junto a su zorra amiga –

Sentía miedo y solo mire por el pasillo fuera de mi puerta y nada tampoco

– quién eres? – pregunte

– es una broma? –

Aquel se carcajeo

– Soy tu mejor amigo en este momento y soy el que ayudara – contesto

– en que podrías ayudarme? – pregunte

– Me gusta la justicia de alguna manera y quiero ayudarte un poco –

Camine de lado a lado de mi cuarto

– en qué? – volví a decir

– Que te paguen lo que han hecho – replico

– Pero yo el amo – brame

– amar? Enserio? Hablas enserio? Si la amaras estarías luchando…además te conozco y no tienes eso en tu interior – dijo

Me senté al borde de mi cama tocando mi cabeza solo pensando que era mi imaginación

– no dudes, estoy contigo solo déjame hablar más – dijo

Cerré los ojos queriendo que esa voz desapareciera si era causada por mi mente, en un simple segundo mi habitación quedo como un sepulcro y alegre abrí los ojos, con la tranquilidad sonreí hasta quedar paralizado al ver una cabeza oscura con una sonrisa blanca que parecía verme

– Oye tu habitación no esta tan mal – comento

Salte de la cama apartándome y aquello salió de debajo, tenía un cuerpo muy perturbarte con piernas delgadas y sus manos eran garras largas

– quién eres? – Pregunte

– un fantasma? –

Me miro y solo fue a la ventana

– algo más, no me gusta revelar mi naturaleza pero tranquilízate no estoy aquí para matarte – repuso

Giro su cabeza hacia mí

– porque no salimos? No tienes nada que hacer y si no hago nada me aburro –

Fue hacia la puerta y abrió saliendo al pasillo

Me quite el suéter y solo con camisa lo seguí

Bajamos a la cocina y después solo partimos a la calle

Unas cuadras adelante observaba su espalda y baje la vista al suelo por donde pasaba y su sombra se alargaba mucho más de lo normal como si las tinieblas lo siguieran

– entonces por qué rayos no has cortado con ella? – Pregunto

– eh…por que la amo? – Conteste

– basura…que? Es por soledad? – bramo al momento

– Puede que si –

Giro hacia mí

– oye niño he visto a gente estúpida en mi vida y tu estas en un punto cercano, te ayudare pero primero quiero que me des permiso – dijo

Inseguro de que fuera alguien bueno me detuve

– no me harás nada verdad? – pregunte

Aquello era diferente y no había visto nada igual en mi vida

– Los otros lo hicieron sin dudar, tú deberías saber que esto es mejor que ver como otro tiene relaciones –

Hablaba y una parte de mi respondía

– Bien te doy permiso –

Sonrió y coloco la punta de sus garras en mi pecho

– Bien muchacho prometo que todo acabara en su lugar –

Su risa se expandió y un dolor agudo ataco mi interior

Mi camino era largo pero me sentía bastante bien, recorrí durante esas dos horas por distintos lugares y todo parecía bastante llamativo, el festival había sido bastante bueno y recaudamos bastante dinero que aún no habíamos repartido por que nos faltaba organizar en qué lugares de la escuela eran necesarios, como vicepresidente tenia gran parte de la administración, habíamos acordado una reunión con todo el comité para las siguientes semanas, en mi andar llegue hasta la zona roja de la ciudad donde habían hoteles y prostitutas simulando no ser prostitutas

Entre en algunos callejones y encontré a unos drogadictos tirados sobre el suelo, me acerque a ellos y los revise mirando que realmente no tenían nada, con la calma me volví a casa a repasar lo que había visto y con calma me acosté sobre mi cama mirando hacia la ventana

En la noche después de haber cenado me encontraba en la computadora mirando algunos videos de internet y aquella sombra descansaba sobre mi cama

– Tu vida sí que es aburrida – comento

– La zorra de tu ex novia ha de estar acostándose con otros ahora mismo y tú aquí mirando videos , corta con ella manda un mensaje es más fácil – dijo

En parte no tenía más ganas de verla así que le hice caso

" oye hay que cortar, no hay nada que me beneficie y pierdo mucho más tiempo"

Con eso escrito lo leí

– Ya está –

La sombra se puso de pie y me miro

– Hay que salir – dijo

– a dónde? – pregunte

– Ya que no tienes dinero tú tienes que conseguir lo necesario –

Aun no enviaba el mensaje

– y esto? – pregunte

– Lo mandaremos mañana u otro día no tengo prisa realmente – replico

– y a donde iremos a esta hora? – Pregunte

– Ya sabes –

Volvió a la puerta y abrió de nuevo

– Pero primero –

Camino y enseguida se esfumo

Mi interior vibraba de una extraña emoción y con ánimos fui al primer piso donde mama veía televisión

– a dónde vas? – pregunto

– Con unos amigos, parece que tienen problemas con la tarea – me miro y solo sonrió

– Está bien, con cuidado por donde estés –

Asentí y con esa energía me encontré en la calle y mira hacia ambos lados

– cuál será la casa más cercana? – pregunte en voz baja

– vamos por sus teléfonos –

Con lo dicho por la sombra trote a casa de aquellos tipos que vivían en algunos edificios de apartamentos donde se juntaban, sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer más que esperar a que alguien se mostrara y solo necesitaba a uno de ellos

Mirando hacia todos lados de la calle y en una casa cualquiera me pare, tenían ropa tendida en el patio, vigile por todos lados y sin encontrar un perro guardián brinque la barda y con calma tome un par de trapos y con cuidado volví a la calle alejándome. Aún húmedos los usaría solo un momento así que no serían incomodos de llevar

no muy lejos llegue a un depósito de basura donde mire las bolsas y con mi pie sobre las bolsas revise, entre ellas encontré algo sólido y sin dudar abrí la bolsa, habían botellas de cristal junto a pedazos de cristal envueltos en periódicos, con uno de los trapos revise y entre todos tome un par de pedazos y con ellos en mano continúe caminando, corte uno de los trapos a la mitad envolviendo una parte creando un mango seguro que pudiera apretar y también no dejar huellas, eso lo hice mientras caminaba

Era una noche con el cielo despejado y realmente fresco

Llegue al frente del edificio y desde una esquina miraba hacia los pisos buscando algo interesante, estarían ahí porque había escuchado algo al respecto en la mañana y también durante la salida, iba a ser una fiesta entre ellos y como en cualquier otra alguien tendría que salir en algún momento para comprar y sabiendo bien que sería uno de los dos me apoye en muro mirando entre la oscuridad

Unas horas más tarde mire al amigo del tipo rubio que iba mirando su teléfono con mucha seguridad, cuando se alejó una cuadra partí

Cuidando de no perderlo llegamos a una tienda de conveniencia, me oculte y lo vigile, camino por el pasillo de comida y también por el de sodas y bebidas, era tardado pero con algo de paciencia aguante y después de veinte minutos salió con una bolsa en mano

En la calle volvió a mirar su teléfono. A pesar de ser un abusador tenia demasiada confianza por ello me aproxime colocándome el trapo en el rostro y removí mi cabello, con el vidrio sujeto fije mi vista frunciendo el ceño apretando la garganta

Con el silencio llegue a su espalda y con rapidez coloque la punta del vidrio en su cuello

– ya sabes que hacer – dije

– n….no tengo nada de valor – respondió con su voz temblorosa

– has comprado mucho y tu teléfono se ve bien porque no solo lo sueltas? –

Talle la punta en su piel

– está bien, n…no me haga daño –

En la bolsa fue depositando todo incluido un reloj

– Eso es todo – dijo

– Tu tenis me gustan, regálamelos –

Quiso voltear a verme pero volví a poner el vidrio en movimiento

– Si, seguro –

Con cuidado me mantuve cuidándolo, se inclinó quitándoselos

– Ahora ponlos en la bolsa y ponte pecho tierra –

Sus manos temblaban demasiado pero hizo caso, tome la bolsa y lo mire

– te estaré vigilando, si te levantas te perseguiré y juro que tardaras en morir – brame

– sí...está bien yo me quedo aquí –

Retrocedí con paso lento y enseguida corrí a toda velocidad

Me aleje mucho y tire los vidrios en el drenaje, con la bolsa me escondí y enseguida mire el teléfono que para mi suerte no tenía ninguna clase de protección y lo mejor tenia todos los videos fotos y mucho más, sonreí bastante animado pasando todo a mi teléfono. Con media hora por delante mire que tenía en su cartera donde encontré dos mil yenes y unas cuantas monedas. el dinero guardado en mi bolsillo derecho mire que traía consigo números de otras chicas mas pero quede más interesando en unas credenciales que tenía, la carga fue rápida y solo restaban minutos, mire los tenis y se veían muy caros por lo que suspire y con todo listo en mano me dirigí a una coladera dentro del callejón donde sin pensarlo arroje la cartera y basura sin importancia, todo lo del teléfono en el mío solo me quedo resetearlo y quitarle su chip de memoria, simplemente era mejor que pensaran que todo fue un robo normal solo que sería alguien listo

sin nada camine a casa dejando el teléfono cerca de donde se reunía una banda de pandilleros, limpie el teléfono y lo deje en el suelo, sin importar nada llegue a casa y entre pasando las doce de la noche mama me esperaba en la sala y simplemente volteo a verme

– dónde estabas? – pregunto

– En casa de mis amigos – conteste

– Y pase a comprar esto – dije mostrando la bolsa

– Ya veo –

Saque unas galletas de la bolsa

– Toma, creo que estas te gustan – dije

Las miro y sin pensarlo mucho las acepto

Subí y con calma me recosté sobre mi cama, escondí el tenis y comí papas fritas

A la mañana siguiente ordene mi cuarto mientras depositaba lo obtenido en unas cuentas de almacenamiento en la nube, era por seguridad además de investigar algunas cosas para la tarde después del almuerzo volví a salir

Me cambie de ropa y en plena calle la sombra salió

– y cómo te sientes? – pregunto

Toque mi pecho y luego mi cabeza

– Ligero –

Se carcajeo

– A eso le llamo valor, te estoy dando lo que no tienes –

Me sentía con mucha confianza y parecía que el miedo se esfumo de mi mente sin riegos ni nada solo eso dentro

– bien ya es hora de irnos – dijo andando

Lo seguí mirando que su sombra continuaba siendo alargada y sólida como la de cualquiera y eso me confirmaba que era real de alguna manera. Caminando llegamos de nuevo a la zona roja y con la cabeza agachada mire de reojo hacia los locales y algunas mujeres con ropa muy entallada

– y que hacemos aquí? – Pregunte

– buscar, hay que buscar bien – dijo

Guardo silencio observando a las personas y con rareza le iba mirando

Algunas manzanas adelante nos hallamos mirando a un bar

– Ya viste, ahí está nuestro lugar pero hay que mirar –

Se apoyó sobre un muro e hice lo mismo, no sabía bien que era lo que debíamos esperar pero quede quieto durante la hora hasta que estiro sus brazos

– Vamos, saca el dinero –

Camino despreocupadamente, detrás no podía entender que sería lo que haríamos ya que por mi edad no podía entrar al bar aunque nos desviamos a una esquina donde había dos sujetos parados a distancia corta

– Habla con ese – dijo

Aquellos me daban miedo pero apreté el estómago

– Pregunta el precio– confundido sobre lo que hablaba solo asentí

– qué precio tiene la dosis? – Pregunte

– de qué? – contesto

Paralizado pensaba en cómo hablar y aquella sombra solo se reía como si se burlara

– Opio di opio – dijo

– De opio – me miro a los ojos

– mil yenes – respondió

– Pídele una –

La sombra toco la cabeza del sujeto

– una –

De su abrigo saco un bolsa pequeña con lo pedido dentro, enseguida le di el billete y escondí el opio, me aleje rápido con la cabeza baja la sombra iba a mi lado sonriendo

– Con esto tendremos un poco de lo que necesitamos – dijo

Desconocía a un más en lo que pensaba

Más tarde volvimos a casa y sin decir nada nos encerramos en mi habitación

– y ahora qué? – Pregunte

– haremos algunas cosas, cuando tus padres se vayan de compras tendremos una hora para hacerlo en la cocina – dijo mirando por la ventana

– Está bien – se veía serio aunque con la sonrisa por boca era difícil de distinguir

Me acosté y mire la televisión relajándome, lo comprado lo oculte debajo de mi bote de basura donde estaría seguro, acostado recordé la tarea y apresurado la hice

La sombra no se despegó de la ventana siempre con la vista en la misma dirección

– que ves? – Pregunte

– Nada, tu cuarto es muy aburrido – replico, no podía contestarle nada a eso y quede en mi lugar escribiendo

Llegando las cinco de la tarde la sombra me toco el hombro

– Ya es hora –

Enseguida escuche a mi madre del otro lado de la puerta

– volvemos en unas horas, iremos de compras quieres algo? –Pregunto

– no gracias, vallan con cuidado – respondí

– Bien , cuida la casa – sus pasos se alejaron hacia las escaleras

– Vamos –

De nuevo la sombra abrió la puerta, deje mis cosas y tome el opio. Con la calma camine por el pasillo sintiendo una fuerte presión en mi estómago y mi corazón latía rápido

– vamos, te ayudare un poco –como la primera vez entro en mi

con la casa vacía encendí las luces y entre en la cocina para preparar un activo que me daría cierta ayuda, con una investigación pude encontrar una receta excelente y había de todo en casa por lo que solo me quedaría usar el tiempo que tenía, enseguida encendí la estufa y coloque una pequeña olla con agua dentro, mientras se calentaba pique aún más las hojas de opio y después hice un coctel con químicos de la cocina y otro más del botiquín, cuando el agua hervía apague el fuego y enseguida metí el opio junto al coctel, los tres darían cierta efectividad según la página donde lo encontré, en mi calma miraba bien como hervía el agua moviendo constantemente. Convine aún más cosas dentro de la olla, tenía la ventana abierta por donde salía todo el olor fuerte y esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta, a decir verdad la mayoría eran personas peores así que no les convenía llamar a la policía

para una media hora el agua se fue evaporando y quedaban cristales residuos del opio y los químicos, sin perder ritmo todo quedo bien al final y deposite todo en una botella de plástico donde dejaría reposar unos días antes de usarlas, escondí aquello y limpie toda la cocina donde rocié cloro en los muros para borrar el olor y los trastos los bañe entre los limpiadores, aquellos sobrante lo tire por el drenaje, fue una hora más borrando todo y fui afortunado que mis padres fuesen tardados en escoger

Con todo eso oculto y las ventanas abiertas me senté a ver la televisión en la sala

La sombra estaba a mi lado con la pierna sobre el sillón

– oye chico sabes aguantar golpes?– pregunto

Confundido por sus palabras voltee a verlo

– a que te refieres? – parecía disfrutar del programa

– bueno, esta semana pórtate bien en la escuela – respondió

No entendía nada de lo que hablaba pero tenía toda mi confianza en él, llegando las nueve escuche la puerta abrirse y mire a mis padres entrar

– Llegamos – dijo mi papa

– y como les fue? – pregunte andando a recibirlos

– bien, encontramos unas ofertas demasiado buenas por eso tardamos formados – contesto

– Que bien –

Llevaban muchas bolsas y socorrí con algunas cargándolas hasta la cocina

– espera una hora y preparare una buena cena – dijo mi madre que sonrió

– Si –

La sombra la miraba pero se apartó

– enserio me gusta esta clase de persona – dijo con despreocupación

– Aunque son más sabrosas cuando tienen algo oculto – se apoyó en el muro y quedo mirándonos

Volví a la sala y me senté a ver la tele

Fue una noche tranquila y disfrutaría del tiempo que aun tenia

No sabía explicarlo pero tenía sueños sobre lo sucedido aquel día, siempre atado al pilar solo mirando en tanto mi interior se hacía pedazos, también aquella platica que tuve con el tipo mientras la zorra de la amiga tenía relaciones y fue en ese momento cuando recordé oír una risa, en ese tiempo solo supuse que había sido mi imaginación ante tal suceso


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

La escuela fue normal, toda la rutina de la misma manera lo único diferente era la sombra que me seguía, miraba a todos y hacia comentarios sobre lo apetitosos que eran o lo nutritivos que eran, esas palabras eran bizarras

Durante el receso de aquella mañana lo iba siguiendo por las escaleras y se detuvo en una de ellas

– oye párate allá abajo – ordeno señalando

– por qué? – pregunte

– solo hazlo –

me posicione y quieto lo miraba, bajaron algunos alumnos de tres grupos y me sentía como un tonto ahí, sin embargo, reacciono cuando una chica paso por el lugar donde no lo dudo y la empujo, alarmado por lo que hizo me arroje y estire los brazos tomándola y rodee con ella

La logre salvar y esa acción de la sombra me hizo tener fama en toda la escuela, me gane unos moretones pero me encontraba muy satisfecho. Durante la hora de salida muchos se acercaron conmigo para hablar, la sombra me miraba a la distancia

– Aprovecha lo que tienes – bramo con voz alta

No me importo saber a qué se refería pero acepte

Volví a casa una hora más tarde de lo habitual, entre como siempre saludando a mama y fui a mi cuarto donde me cambie de ropa y baje enseguida, relajado y con el cuerpo ligero sonreía

– y no pasó nada en el camino? – pregunto mama

– eh, no supongo que no –conteste

– es que escuche por unas señoras que hubo un robo en la zona de departamentos – dijo

– Ya veo, pues no he visto nada sospechoso – agregue

– Está bien, lleva tu teléfono a donde vallas – repuso con preocupación

– Si mama – la sombra atravesó el muro y luego se sentó en el sillón

– este lugar me gusta – bramo

– Es cómodo, tiene buena vista la televisión y puedo comer bien – añadió

– pasa algo? – Pregunto mama

– Nada, iré a hacer mi tarea –

Sin la sombra volví a mi cuarto donde saque cuadernos y libros, con el bolígrafo escribí totalmente rápido sin pensar

Sin nada que me detuviera moví la mano demasiado hasta que me dio un calambre en todo el brazo, con dolor me puse de pie y me toque la cabeza por un ruido enorme dentro de mí que no podía callar, era pura estática y no podía oír nada de lo que pensaba hasta que llego la sombra y entro en mi

– Tienes que liberar sentimientos, ya no puedes seguir igual que los demás siquiera puedes aceptar lo que paso – dijo dentro de mí

– Dame todo el control y hare real mi promesa – dijo

– cuando acabe todo no tendré problemas o sí? – Pregunte

– Dependerá de ti – no podía nada más que tranquilidad y daría todo de mí

– Está bien, toma todo el control – con eso dicho la estática desapareció junto a otras cosas

Mi día fue normal pase la noche mirando películas y también leyendo, con la calma de una noche mire por la ventana hacia la luna e inhale y exhale bastante adormilado

– Bien, es hora de dormir – dije

me arroje a mi cama y me tape con las cobijas dejándome llevar por el sueño

para la mañana me levante y me prepare como siempre solo que cambie un poco las cosas dentro de mi mochila y también de mi celular donde borre todas las fotos de la zorra dejando solo imágenes de paisajes, sin nada más en mi conciencia hice la rutina que era desayunar con mama y despedirme de ella. Salí a la calle y con una brisa me acomode el suéter guardando mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en el trayecto mire a algunos compañeros de otros grados en tanto mi hazaña hecha el anterior no quedaba en el olvido y unas cuantas chicas se aproximaron conmigo

– buenos días, solo quería saber si ya estas mejor? – dijo una de ellas

– sí, los golpes de ayer no fueron nada – conteste

– me alegro, es que nos dijeron que caíste muchas escaleras hasta el suelo – dijo

– era su compañera? – pregunte

– Sí, de hecho es la presidenta de nuestro grupo – sonreí y me toque una de las bandas en mi cabeza

– Me alegro de haber estado en el lugar indicado – ambas me miraron

– en la salida puedes ir a nuestro salón? Queremos agradecerte por tu heroísmo – me rasque la cabeza

– No creo que sea necesario, es algo que haría cualquiera – sabía que todo era orquestado pero me gustaba mucho la atención

– por favor ve –

Fingiendo no querer sonreí

– Está bien – ambas se alegraron

– bueno, entonces te esperamos –

Entramos al recinto juntos y nos separamos en las escaleras, con la calma camine hasta las taquillas donde cambie de zapatos, no obstante, golpearon el mueble con fuerza y eran ellos dos

– cómo estás? – Pregunto

– Bien – agache la cabeza

– oye queríamos saber si no sabes nada sobre los videos – levante la vista

– No, el trato era que ustedes no los divulgarían – dije

Sin poder evitarlo uno me golpeo en el estómago y me doble de dolor

– Está bien, me gusta que recuerdes el trato – ambos se carcajearon andando al aula, me incorpore solo sonriendo

Sabía que ellos habían sospechado de mí y debía mantenerme con el perfil bajo siendo un conejo en una jaula, con lo sucedido ellos estarían paranoicos y realmente me estarían buscando frecuentemente aunque después de parecer tonto bajaron sus miradas de mí y esperaba que solo supusieran que había sido otro robo, llegue al salón y la zorra y su amiga estaban sentadas, ignorándolas me senté en mi lugar observando mi teléfono

Para el almuerzo sali al pasillo andando a donde pudiera estar solo mas sin embargo, me encontré con la tesorera que cargaba con los papeles de la próxima reunión y eran bastantes, me aproxime bastante alegre

– te ayudo? – pregunte

Me miro un momento y asintió, con el montón de hojas en brazos fuimos al salón de juntas, podía ver que eran las finanzas de lo ganado y apenas nos animaríamos para repartir

– y ya lista? – pregunte

– Sí, ya tengo las solicitudes y todo – contesto, llevaba sus lentes de siempre con el pelo desarreglado

– Bueno, este año debemos mejorar mucho – dijo

– Sí, pero trabajemos mucho – dijo

– Si –

hable con ella observando todo el monto y todo estaba bajo encargo de la zorra presidenta y del profesor a cargo

– escuche que salvaste a una chica es cierto? –

– sí, aunque no es mucho realmente – repuse

– oh, no creo que fueras tan valiente – dijo

sonreí por lo cortante que fue

– yo tampoco, realmente solo paso –

– Comprendo –

hablamos el resto del tiempo y cuando no hubo más solo volví al salón

Todo transcurrió sin nada anormal hasta la salida cuando solo tome mi maleta y camine por el pasillo siendo detenido por esas chicas

– oye a dónde vas? – pregunto una

– A casa – replique

– no vendrás? – pregunto, quede en silencio

– Vamos –

me sujetaron de las manos conduciéndome hasta su aula, quede apenado al ver que eran varias personas que me esperaban

– Entra – me empujaron y quede paralizado en medio del aula

– esto es nuestro agradecimiento, no es mucho pero espero te guste – dijo la presidenta de aquel grupo

–Gracias – me incline y poco después me sirvieron teriyaki, pase la tarde con ellos

volví a casa aún más tarde, mama pregunto pero solo dije la verdad a lo que se relajó rápidamente y con ello subí a mi habitación, mude de ropa y con el sueño queriendo ganarme me estire exhalando para continuar, almorcé y llegando las cuatro de la tarde retorne a la zona roja. Caminando con cuidado llegue al mismo callejón y ahí se encontraban los drogadictos adormecidos por lo que se habían metido, uno de ellos me miro y estaba más despierto que nada

– oye quieres un poco? – pregunte, se arrastró

– qué es? – Pregunto

– un dulce – respondí

– Si –

saque uno de la botella y se lo entregue, el drogado lo sujeto y lo comió cosa que no esperaba aunque el efecto sería desconocido de esa manera

Los primero minutos me miraba y luego sus ojos divagaron bastante hasta el punto en el que apenas se podía levantar del suelo

– vendrá mañana, mantén a tus amigos despiertos – dije, deje a sus tipos ahí y solo me regrese a casa

Pase una tarde en la computadora acomodando los videos en listas organizando todo el plan

Durante la noche yacía acostado sobre mi cama pensando, la tesorera era linda y la presidenta del otro grupo también solo que por el momento debía tener la mente aún más clara con la intención de no ser otro bulto que alguien quisiera usar, aclare la mente y dormí. Horas más tarde me halle en la escuela y durante el almuerzo camine con calma y volví a encontrármelos en el pasillo

– Nos enteramos que eres un héroe – dijo

Con un quejido bajo agache la cabeza

– No olvides que eres nuestra perra – añadió dándome un golpe en la cabeza

– Si –

Apreté los puños queriendo pelear solo que la mano de la sombra me cubrió la cara

– No es tiempo – con toda la furia me comí toda la rabia, esos tipos se fueron golpeando mi hombro, apretaba los dientes y camine con tranquilidad

Platique durante un momento con la tesorera antes de irnos a nuestros respectivos salones y entre la tarde ni cerca de la hora de salida mi teléfono vibro y era un mensaje de ellos

"puedes venir, tenemos que hablar respecto al trato"

Con una basura muy grande por tener que tragar solo me levante de mi asiento y sali hasta la sala de reuniones, sería fácil llevar unas tijeras o un cúter y simplemente acabar con todo en un segundo y eso pensaba solo que la sombra me miro

– Aun no es tiempo – dijo

Continuando el tiempo llegue al frente de la puerta con ira, respire profundamente relajando todo mi cuerpo y también distrayendo mi mente, con el cuerpo suelto abrió la puerta y la misma escena se encontraba, las dos zorras siendo penetradas mientras los dos tipos solo me saludaron

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Queremos que mañana nos traigas algunas cosas, te pasare la lista más tarde – contesto

Sin sentir nada asentí

– entonces me voy – dije

– espera por que no te quedas a disfrutar el show? –

La sombra envolvió mi corazón y mi mente y realmente era como no viera nada

– Dile cuanto lo disfrutas –

El golpeo y la zorra solo levanto la cabeza

– Esto es lo mejor…no creo que tú puedas hacerme sentir esto – dijo babeando

Levante la ceja

– Si claro – el otro sujeto me miro

– Parece que ya lo rompimos – la otra zorra me miraba y sonreía

– Sigue de virgen –

La sombra se movía por todo mi interior

– Me voy – retrocedí y solo me aleje

La sombra fue saliendo de mi cuerpo y reía

– estos tipos si serán nutritivos, ahora por que no vamos a investigar? – dijo

siguiéndole camine por la oficina de maestros con cuidado mirando hacia todos lados, me oculte del supervisor y cuando no había nadie use una de las computadoras, era simple y con prisa revise números de teléfonos incluido el de ambos y los anote enseguida junto a otros más con nombres y direcciones casi toda esa información me la había dado el teléfono solo unas no eran de la escuela pero me preocuparía después, concluí rápido y sali al pasillo, el supervisor tardo bastante en volver aunque ya tenía lo necesario

Guarde todo en un documento y en la red, haría el resto del trabajo cuando terminara la escuela, con naturalidad me incorpore a las clases totalmente relajado mientras tanto la sombra se movió por los pupitres moviendo hojas y tirando borradores mientras reía, como podía ver a él no le importaba nada aunque si se mantenía lejos de los que no eran nutritivos como la tesorera o la presidenta e imagine que eso nutritivo era perversión y maldad, esa sombra podía oler eso en todos y entre más fétidos los saboreaba pero no entendía como los comería

Para la tarde ya me hallaba de nuevo en el callejón y el adicto me reconoció

– Hay – salude

– Dame más – bramo

– quieres un poco más? – pregunte

Movió su cabeza con rapidez

– Llama a tus amigos – toco a todos y enseguida como perros levantaron la mano

– Está bien, tomen –

Solté cristales y como el primer adicto lo comió, actuaron diferentes al paso de los minutos y alucinaron, con ellos moviéndose la sombra los miraba

– Vamos – dijo

– oigan quieren más? – pregunte

– si! mas –

– les daré lo que tengo pero vendré un día y les pediré algo que tendrán que hacer si quieren mucho más – dije

– Todo lo que digas – respondieron

Sonreí y fui dándoles partes iguales, guardaron esos y sin nada más me esfume del callejón

Con una tarde muy tranquila hice unas llamadas solo para investigar y algunas sin decir nada me ofrecieron sus servicios a lo que pregunte por esos tipos y eran algo parecido a padrotes, esa información me daba igual solo quería tener una barrera de seguridad por si llegaban a querer incriminarme, visite algunas casas y con seguridad de lo que sucedía volví, mi madre se preocupó por que tarde bastante en llegar y con una mentira la calme no era lo mejor pero calmaría cualquier cosa dicha estando bien en el colegio

Tenía la información a la mano y fui a sus casas solo para tener una vista más amplia, eran tipos comunes y no había nada especial, las zorras de igual manera no tenían algo especial y con una buena conclusión volví a donde me hice cargo de otras cosas como las porciones del opio que aun tenia. Relajado miraba las fotos de las chicas pensando en cómo era posible que esos dos tontos las hayan atrapado, no sabía si porque eran estúpidas o ellos muy listos, no le di más importancia más que en lo mío

Aquel ser miro por la ventana e hizo un comentario muy raro

– En otra parte un tonto está trabajando mientras el casero está abusando de su esposa –

Volteo sonriendo

– Tal vez en unas semanas les haga una visita –

Lo que habrían sido sus labios se cuartearon mostrando encías rojizas que volvieron a cerrarse, no sabía si esa cosa solo era cosa de mi imaginación o realmente estaba viva. Cuando llegue a la escuela lleve conmigo aquello que me pidieron a la sala de juntas, con la mirada fría los observe

– Bien todo está dentro, nos vemos más tarde –

Asentí y sali al pasillo

– Al menos sabemos dónde está el dinero ahora – dijo

– la tesorera nos ayudara un poco pero esperaremos que ella nos tenga confianza – agrego

Una parte de mí solo quería acabar con todo sin meter a nadie más pero yo estaría en un punto sin retorno cosa que ese ente me daba


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Unos días transcurrieron con lo que llamaría normalidad, siempre después de las juntas compraba jugo como la sombra me lo decía, eran muchas cajas que llevaba conmigo al aula y bebía algunas mientras estaba en clase también me hice más cercano con la tesorera y fue el momento correcto, en una de esas tardes ayudándola con unos asuntos de los club nos tocó estar en la sala un momento con la zorra quien muy ansiosa se tocaba sus manos observando la luz del reloj

– Bien mis compañeros, con esto podremos repartir el dinero – dijo la tesorera tomando sus cuadernos yendo a la puerta

– presidenta hágase cargo, tengo examen y no creo poder ir con usted –

Asintió y nos miró a todos que más relajados nos estiramos retirándonos a descansar

Salimos y la presidenta se quedó para realizar lo último del trabajo, con los demás andando a sus salones cambie de rumbo y retorne a la sala, para mi suerte la zorra había salido muy pronto tanto que había dejado sus cosas y la caja del dinero que iría al profesor a cargo, sonreí con la adrenalina recorriendo mis venas, el ente reía a carcajadas

– Vámonos –

Con la caja oculta entre mi uniforme me dirigí a la cafetería en la planta baja. Ya hay compre unas cajas de jugos que lleve conmigo a escondidas al patio trasero donde también se hallaban los lavados, ya ahí abrí cada caja tirando el contenido y con rapidez vacié el dinero

– este lugar si es solitario hasta me aburre – comento

– sabes hace un mes estuve con una familia extraña, el hijo se acostó con su mama y con la tía, fue raro pero igual interesante….siempre me pregunto por qué hacen tantas estupideces los humanos enserio pero todo termino con una masacre, igual la moral del tipo ya estaba rota así que cuando le preguntaron la ubicación de su hijo les dio las llaves de esa casa y se marchó a comer –

Lo decía con un sentido burlón como si aquellas muertes fueran un simple chiste

– Aquella madre y la tía sí que se sorprendieron cuando entro la banda cargando sus armas y lleno de balas toda la habitación, creo que exagere un poco al enojar a la mafia china pero ellos pusieron de su parte al cortar al joven en pedazos mientras estaba aun con vida –

El miraba hacia las ventanas, me entro miedo de como actuaria el

Regrese a mi aula y me senté con tranquilidad mirando hacia la ventana, a mitad de clases sonó el alta voz

– a todos los alumnos se les pide un momento de su tiempo, no habrá clubes después de la salida por lo que se pide permanezcan en sus pupitres, gracias –

La sombra se cruzó de brazos y camino al pizarrón donde miro hacia mis compañeros, me sentía un poco intranquilo mientras oía a los otros preguntarse por qué habían pedido tal cosa, sacaban suposiciones

– Continuemos – dijo el maestro

Preste atención hasta que sonó la campana y como lo habían dicho esperamos, pronto entro la presidenta junto a unos profesores

– habrá una revisión en las mochilas, no se levanten – dijo el profesor de deportes

– Abran sus mochilas y vacíen sus bolsillos –

Con cuidado coloque mi maleta y lo de mis bolsas en la madera observando, comenzaron por filas mirando bien todo el interior y las carteras, sin embargo, a pesar de su esfuerzo se miraron entre si negando con la cabeza

– gracias por su cooperación – muy tranquilos salieron

– Ya pueden irse –

Fueron unos diez minutos bastante pesados, un profesor miro el interior de mi mochila moviendo mis cuadernos y también mis jugos

– Sí que te gusta el jugo de manzana – comento

– Sí, me gusta beberlo cuando hago la tarea – respondí

– ya veo, podría ver tu cartera? – la tome de la madera y la abrí

– gracias –

Continúo con los otros

No sabía bien pero aquella cosa era lista, camine a casa sin detenerme y llegue directo a mi habitación

– y ahora que pasara? – Pregunte

– Pues ya tienes el dinero, ahora vamos a comprar drogas – dijo

– pero en la escuela, no habrá problemas y si alguien me vio? – me miro y se tiro a carcajear

– Estuve vigilando….eres tonto – dijo

– bien, ahora guardemos el dinero en un buen lugar y luego vamos a gastarlo –

Se acomodó en mi cama mientras sacaba el contenido de las cajas, era bueno haber llevado cinta conmigo para sellar la parte baja , las monedas y billetes caían sobre mi cama y fui por un calcetín donde guarde el dinero y lo oculte un momento mientras hacia mi tarea

– una cosa que me he preguntado por qué un chico quiere tener un harem si no tiene la economía y si la tiene como controla los celos, le envidia, codicia, avaricia, cosas comunes en los humanos aunque lo bueno de todo eso es que al final puedo ver como se matan entre si ya sabes los hijos contra el padre o las esposas –

No sabía a qué se refería pero tenía razón en lo que decía

Cerca de la noche ya apunto de dormirme recibí una llamada de la zorra, la ignore la primera vez hasta que la sombra me miro

– Responde que quiero oír –

No quería pero él sabía lo que hacía, sonó una segunda vez y conteste

– bueno? – del otro lado oí su respiración

– oye podríamos hablar? – con el alta voz sonreí

– Si –

Se oía bastante preocupada

– y que pasa? – pregunte

– es…tu no robaste el dinero? – me sentí nervioso

– Es que se ha perdido el dinero y no sé qué hacer – añadió

– ya veo, pero como si tú estabas a cargo? – dije

– Sí, es que me distraje un momento y lo perdí –

Sonaba bastante mal

– y no tienes idea quien fue? – pregunte

– No…lo buscamos por todas partes pero ha desaparecido –

Encendí la televisión mientras la sombra babeaba como si estuviese hambriento

– y ahora que pasara? – pregunte

– No lo sé, fue mucho dinero y la escuela no se hará responsable – contesto

Volví a sonreír

– Bueno mañana tendremos una junta en la escuela y espero que me ayudes –

Cambie de canal bastante al no encontrar nada bueno

– Sí, bueno mañana veremos que sucede –

Su voz se alegró

– Gracias – desvié la mirada

– Sí, no hay problema – me agradeció un poco más hasta que colgó

– Mañana estará interesante – dijo muy ansioso

Continúe con lo que tenía sin pensar demasiado

Sabía que nos preguntarían que habría pasado y también en donde estábamos por ello tenía que practicar un poco mis respuestas

– oye déjame un rato el control – dijo apuntándose con sus garras

– pero…que pasara? – Pregunte

– Nada, así será más rápido y más fácil para ti – replico

Sin mucho más asentí y con esa garra camino atravesándome y enseguida como si mis emociones se apagaran abrí los ojos

Camine a mi computadora y mire unas fotos que tenía entre ellas unas de la zorra con los tipos y su amiga la otra zorra, todos juntos saludando en lo que sería un parque de diversiones muy entretenido, mire bien la imagen unos segundos hasta que simplemente la imprimí en papel, después de eso con cuidado lo guarde en un sobre donde pegue palabras también hechas en la impresora y lo protegí con una bolsa plástica limpia y lo puse en mi mochila, me di una ducha y finalmente me acosté

Temprano por la mañana entre al recinto, me cambie el calzado y fui al cajón de objetos perdidos, para mi fortuna no había nadie presente así que deje la carta ahí andando a mi aula a tener un buen día. Las primeras horas fueron pacificas en las cuales preste atención al profesor, el chico era bastante listo solo que muy imbécil para saber lo que tenía pero me daba igual

Antes del receso sonó el altavoz

– A los miembros del comité escolar se les pide reportarse en la oficina del director –

Solté un quejido y solo me puse de pie

– puedo salir? – pregunte levantando la mano

– Si –

Deje mis cosas y fui al pasillo donde a la distancia me encontré con la tesorera

– será por el dinero? – Pregunto

– Sí, ayer me hablo la presidenta – replique

– Entiendo, bueno espero que esto se arregle pronto – comento

Asentí

– Solo espero que no nos regañen –

Sonrió bastante nerviosa, caminamos juntos y llegamos a la puerta que se abrió enseguida

– Entren –

Ya estaban los otros miembros

Parados delante del escritorio nos miraron los profesores

– Supongo que ya saben que se perdió el dinero pero no sabemos quién fue – dijo el director

– Ayer buscamos el dinero entre los alumnos pero ninguno lo tenía aunque a decir verdad los únicos que estuvieron cerca fueron ustedes – agrego

– Nosotros no lo tomamos – repuso la tesorera

– Era mucho dinero porque no nos dicen? – replico un profesor

– A decir verdad nosotros nos fuimos al acabar la junta porque teníamos exámenes y debíamos prepararnos, no creo que ninguno lo haya robado – dijo la tesorera

– y quien fue el último en irse? – pregunto el profesor a cargo

– La presidenta – respondí

– Ya veo, pero de igual modo ese dinero deber ser devuelto – nos miramos un momento

– pero es demasiado ninguno podría reponerlo – dije

– es eso o el culpable debe decirlo –

– pero nadie vio lo que paso? – Pregunte

– debe haber alguien que haya visto lo sucedido – añadí

– Nadie ha dicho nada – se sentía la tensión

– Bueno por ahora vallan a su receso y más tarde les hablaremos para repartir el monto – dijo el director

Mis compañeros miraron a la presidenta con repulsión y solo asentimos andando al pasillo

Caminamos juntos hasta los escalones donde nos detuvimos

– Tú lo robaste – dijo la jefa de disciplina apuntando a la presidenta

– Y ahora pagaremos por tu estupidez – ella retrocedió mirándome

– Tendré que trabajar el doble para pagar, no puedo creer que te haya apoyado para que te volvieras presidenta –

el secretario se retiró rápido después de eso

– oigan creo deberíamos calmarnos – brame

– Yo los veo al rato, no quiero tener que verla otra vez – dijo la tesorera también marchándose, todos estaban molestos y no dijeron nada más al final me quede con ella a solas

– No sé qué hare, todos me odian – bramo

– calma, todo se arreglara – dije

– Gracias por estar aquí – añadió

– sí, bueno tengo que ir a clase puede que hayan dejado tarea – dije también retirándome

Trote con ligereza conteniendo la risa, los objetos perdidos eran llevados después del receso a la oficina del director y ya el resto sería cosa de ellos, lo que sobro de clase lo aproveche para ponerme al corriente, sin embargo, solo fueron quince minutos y sonó la campana del descanso, baje a la cafetería y compre jugo, sali cerca de los jardines donde me senté a mirar el cielo, era bastante relajante para el cuerpo aunque solo me ponía a recordar otro momento, hubo una ocasión en la que estuve con una chica y el culpable su pareja, eran dos chicas que se prometían amor eterno eso hasta que simplemente comenzaron con sus infidelidades ambas, al final de aquello fue una serie de deliciosas muertes aunque al final tuve que matar a esa chica por haber asesinado a un pequeño niño inocente que iba a la tienda, eso igual paso con un par de tipos aunque la conclusión de aquello fue un auto incendiado y a mi comiéndome sus cuerpos, ambos habían hecho a dos chicas suicidarse cosa que me dio un poco de molestia pero igual eran culpables.

Era grato recordar cenas y almuerzos pero debía volver al aula, camine con tranquilidad y me senté de igual manera en mi pupitre, los compañeros fueron llegando hasta que simplemente inicio la clase, en medio de ella volvió a sonar el altavoz llamando otra vez al comité

Fue el mismo rumbo con el mismo encuentro con la tesorera solo que cambio el ambiente de tensión a uno realmente muerto, las miradas de los profesores se veían muy oscuras

– Cierren la puerta – con todos en fila miramos al director

– Recibimos información sobre el robo y ya sabemos quiénes fueron – dijo

– y quien fue? – pregunto la zorra

Del sobre saco la foto y también la caja del dinero

– Pues alguien vio a los culpables colocar esta caja en el basurero debajo de las bolsas por suerte el camión no pasa en estos días y logramos recuperarla, la verdad si me costó trabajo creerlo pero no había más explicación – dijo

Mostro la foto

– Estos son los culpables –

Cada uno fue quedando en silencio mientras dirigían su mirada a la zorra

– ella y sus amigos se pusieron de acuerdo por ello no logramos encontrar el dinero por que alguno de ellos se puso de acuerdo y robo el dinero – dijo, la zorra enseguida se puso muy nerviosa

– nosotros no lo hicimos – bramo

– ya investigamos y estos dos no estaban en clases a esas horas y tú fuiste la última en irte así que no queda más por explicar –

La zorra soltó lágrimas

– no lo hice – dijo

– bueno les pido una disculpa, por ahora vallan a clases nosotros nos haremos cargo –

Solo asentimos y la mire un segundo a los ojos sonriendo levemente dándole la espalda

En las escaleras nos detuvimos todos

– Yo lo suponía pero no lo puedo creer – comento el secretario

– Bueno al menos no tendremos que pagar – añadió la tesorera más aliviada

– Es cierto, al menos se hizo justicia – dijo la encargada de la disciplina

– oye pero es tu novia no? – dijo el secretario

– No, ya tiene que terminamos – respondí

– Comprendo – más relajado mire hacia la ventana

– vámonos, espero que al rato nos digan que sucederá con el comité – dije

– Eso es cierto, espero que no se disuelva – bramo el secretario

– Por ahora es mejor no preocuparnos y seguir con nuestro día – comente

– Es cierto – repuso la tesorera

Con ellos más relajados cada quien se fue a su aula. Camine bastante alegre aunque ya era aburrido así que Sali de su cuerpo para ver mejor el panorama

Fue como si respirara de nuevo y él se mantenía tallando sus garras sobre el muro

– Vamos chico tu clase espera – dijo

Aturdido solo asentí, no fue mucho cuando llegue y me senté aunque tenía cierto dolor de cabeza con bastantes recuerdos que venían de golpe, con la mano en mi frente miraba al profesor dar la clase, no obstante, una parte de mí se veía muy presionada por culpa una que no había sentido antes y quería ir a ayudar a la zorra pero mis pies no respondieron quedándome ahí por unas horas. Más tarde de nuevo nos hablaron a la dirección donde otra vez nos formamos

– ya hemos decidido bien y expulsaremos a los tres culpables, la presidenta quedara destituida pero ya que tiene buenas calificaciones solo esperaremos a que se gradué y no participara en ceremonia – dijo

– Aunque antes de eso tendrán que pagar lo robado sino nos tendremos en la penosa necesidad de meter a la policía – mire con sorpresa a la zorra

– bueno sobre el comité habrá unos cambios, ya que no se pueden hacer otra elección el vicepresidente se quedara con el puesto del presidente y los demás continuaran con sus puestos – hablo un poco más y nos retiramos a la sala de juntas

Me senté en su silla sonriendo mientras miraba la ventana

– entonces que haremos presidente? – pregunto el secretario

– Bueno creo que avisaremos a los clubes sobre lo acontecido y que habrá retraso con el presupuesto, tal vez entiendan – conteste

– Bien, redactare el aviso – dijo

– yo hare unas cuentas sobre el dinero y estimare el tiempo en el que podremos repartirlo – añadió la tesorera

– Me mantendré al tanto de los culpables para que haya más accidentes – la chica de la disciplina anoto los nombres

– Yo tratare de dialogar con los encargados para no tener problemas – dije poniéndome de pie mientras iba fuera

Aquel ser me miro y sonrió

– oye se ve que te gusta – comento

– Sí, ahora no se meterán conmigo – replique

– Bueno aún queda bastante por hacer así que no te distraigas demasiado – dijo con mucha energía

Me puse serio andando a hacer el trabajo. Durante la tarde del siguiente día estuve en aquella calle comprando bastante opio con el dinero el suficiente para tener a aquel grupo de drogados en mi control, hice todo, sin embargo, durante una caminata por los pasillos me los encontré y no quería problemas pero igual se acercaron

– oye no creas que te has deshecho de nosotros – dijo uno tocándome el hombro

– si? pues creo que ante cualquier queja los pueden expulsar y con sus antecedentes no creo que ninguna escuela se arriesgue – conteste apartándolo

– no te creas afuera nosotros mandamos – añadió

– si? bueno creo que el mundo es bastante pequeño – la sombra tocaba sus cabezas mientras de sus fauces goteaba su baba

– Solo te digo que aun eres nuestra perra – levante las cejas con una enorme sonrisa continuando

El temor que les tenía había desaparecido por completo siendo un yo completamente diferente, ahora podía verlos a los ojos y sonreír para burlarme

Los días que transcurrieron fueron de los más pacíficos y aquellos ya iban pagando poco a poco lo robado aunque los dos estaban dando bastante a pesar de no trabajar según mis tardes siguiéndoles, pero no les di importancia, sin embargo, aquel ser cuando los veía parecía más hambriento y tallaba su garra sobre el muro con gran ansiedad dejando caer pedazos de concreto

– oye chico enserio que he tenido paciencia pero es hora de que avancemos – dijo

– pero si ya tengo lo que quiero – repuse

– Exacto tienes lo que quieres pero yo aún no, ya sabes un favor por otro favor – añadió

– Ahora quiero que me des el control, ya sabes para mejorar – dijo apuntándome

– me has ayudado bastante por qué no? – asentí y el volvió a entrar

El chico había perdido el tiempo sintiéndose más que cualquiera pero no lo culpo, durante una caminata pequeña los encontré junto a la amiga zorra, todo era plática hasta que me encontré a un metro

– oye tráenos bocadillos – dijo uno de los tipos

– yo quiero algo de cerveza – agrego el otro

– Por qué mejor no comen excremento – dije

– que has dicho imbécil? – pregunto apuntándome con el dedo

– Que por qué mejor no comen excremento – se formó un puño y golpeo mi quijada y escupí sangre

– No sé por qué les tuve miedo ni tienen fuerza – volvieron a golpearme justo en la nariz, la zorra me miraba bastante indiferente

– enserio es toda su fuerza? –

me patearon en el estómago quedándome inclinado un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento y reí un poco antes de mirar a los alrededores donde sin nadie próximo me arroje por la ventana quedando tirado mientras oía un grito fuerte, unos segundos después voces muchas voces diferentes murmurando

– oigan que ha pasado?– pregunto un profesor

– Se han peleado y lo han arrojado – replico un alumno

Me tocaron el cuello

– y alguien ha visto quien fue? – Pregunto

– Fueron los del robo – contesto la tesorera

– Entiendo, bien llévenlo a la enfermería –

Fingiendo sentí como me cargaron oyendo ligeramente más platicas. Más tarde me atendieron en la enfermería poniéndome bastantes banditas en la cara por cortadas y los golpes nada grave pero si le dolería al chico por unas semanas, lo último que me entere fue que aquellos tres habían sido expulsados tan rápido que antes de llegar a que me atendieron ellos ya estaban en la calle aunque fue una lástima no estar presente

Al final del día después de estar al tanto de todos me vi caminando con tranquilidad


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro

Con una tarde sosegada miraba el cielo, no tenía tarea y aun pensaba en cuanto tardaría todo pero si bien sabía el sabor mejoraba con el tiempo, no había nada por hacer, no obstante, surgió algo más en el camino

– oye que carajos hiciste? Por tu culpa nos han expulsado – dijo

– Ahora nos jodiste – añadió el otro

– oigan yo no hice nada, ustedes lo han hecho – replique

– Jodida escoria –

me golpeo y me abrió el labio

– oigan quieren saber quién fue el culpable de haber dicho que ustedes fueron los responsables del robo? – Pregunte

– Quien, quien lo hizo? – respondió uno sujetándome de la camisa

– A decir verdad yo soy el soplón – solté un puñetazo que hizo sangrar su nariz, liberado comencé a correr huyendo

Ambos iban detrás de mí y en sus expresiones llenas de cólera sabía que no se detendrían hasta que me detuvieran

Llegamos bastante lejos próximos al callejón cuando me di la vuelta

– oigan y saben quién robo el dinero? – brame

– yo –

su furia se desato y aumentaron su velocidad solo que yo fui un poco más rápido entrando al callejón, sin perder tiempo les hable a los drogados que yacían sentados aun algo en razón

– oigan quieren más de esto? – pregunte sacando el cristal

– Sí, danos – contesto aquel de la primera vez

– asusten a los tipos que vienen por mí y les daré lo suficiente para una semana –

su ansiedad se hizo presente junto a una energía muy animada, se levantaron y solo me apoye en el muro observando

– ahora si no te escaparas – dijo sacando una navaja

– lo único de lo que me arrepiento fue no haberte tratado peor como a tu novia – me cruce de brazos, ellos se acercaron y uno de los drogados quiso golpearlos pero aquella navaja se incrusto en su interior por lo que cayó al suelo

– Mi amigo – bramo otro drogado

– no es mi culpa solo me defendí –

antes de lograr reaccionar se vio en el suelo por el golpe que le dio el drogado quien lo comenzó a patear, el segundo tipo empujo al drogado solo que un tercer drogado lo golpeo con una botella en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido, los dos fueron pateado como simples pelotas cubriéndose la cabeza lo único que me pareció un poco desagradable fue cuando uno de los drogados le rompió el brazo al tipo de pelo rubio pero no era asunto mío, su amigo se puso de pie y comenzó a pelear contra uno solo que para desventaja el dolor en un cuerpo lleno de toxicas sustancias era el mínimo y sus golpes no fueron más que simples pellizcos, fue devuelto al suelo donde lo pisaron quedando poco inconsciente, el rubio me miro y estiro su mano

– Ayúdame – bramo

– oigan esperen – dije con fuerza

Los drogados se detuvieron y me aproxime inclinándome

– Sabes que es lo único malo que apenas siento lastima, bueno señor ahora aquellas pequeñas estarán en paz un tiempo al menos hasta que hagan una estupidez – dije

Me miro a los ojos y sabía que me entendía, me puse de pie

– aquí está su opio, que lo disfruten –

Saque la bolsa y tire los limpios cristales sobre una hoja de anuncio, sus ojos desorbitados brillaron y me aleje un poco

– Bueno terminen con lo que tienen –

El opio fue una buena motivación ya que su fuerza al golpear se incrementó tanto que aquellos dos murieron solo segundos después de estar inconscientes, sus cuerpos yacían sangrando por todas partes

Lo siguiente fue mi comida y disfrute cada pedazo pero me aleje de vuelta a casa era más sencillo así para el chico ir asimilando. Aquellos dos tipos tenían algo de historia siendo violadores, padrotes, y chantajistas personas que tienen el sabor que me agrada aunque el hecho de añadir a niños y niñas pequeñas en sus negocios les dio un sazón muy especial, sin embargo, que llevaran a los pequeños a esos viejos gordos me daba un mejor menú para la cena solo que sería en otro momento, a decir verdad me importaba poco lo que hicieron los humanos pero el hecho de meter inocentes y no hacer nada me metía en problemas así que era mejor solo ir por responsables

Por la noche sali de su cuerpo para dejarlo descansar y me quede mirando por la ventana preguntándome como reaccionaria el chico pero aun no era tiempo para dejarlo

Cuando salió el sol regrese dentro actuando como él lo haría, las clases fueron muy tranquilas y me mantuve controlando sus sentimientos

No sabía que decir, el ver a aquellos dos ser golpeados hasta la muerte fue muy sorprendente aunque no sentí nada al verlos tirados y me fui como si nada, ahora solo estaba sentado escribiendo en mi cuaderno como cualquier chico, durante la salida iba rumbo a la puerta principal cuando me encontré con la zorra y aquella cosa acariciaba su cabeza, pase de largo hasta que me llamo por mi nombre

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– podríamos hablar? – contesto

– no tengo mucho tiempo debo ir a casa – dije

– solo serán unos minutos no será tardado – agrego con su encanto de zorra

– Está bien – no quería saber más de ella pero que más me podría quitar pensé, la seguí hasta un estacionamiento que me pareció un raro lugar de que hablar pero no le di importancia y nos detuvimos en la sombra

– y como has estado? – Pregunto

– Pues bastante bien supongo – dije

– ya veo, pues qué bueno que seas el presidente – repuso

– Sí, lastima lo que paso – dije

– y que has sentido después de que terminamos? – pregunto

– nada, estoy bien ahora – respondí

– Pues yo estaba con él en su cama, aunque no leí tu mensaje hasta que me dejo descansar – dijo con un tono extraño pero mantuve la serenidad

– y era eso sobre lo que quieres hablar? Si es así me largo tengo cosas más importantes – comente

– No, es que hoy me entere que ellos dos fueron asesinados ayer y fue horrible lo que hicieron – agacho la mirada

– y como paso? – pregunte

– Parece que algunos drogadictos iniciaron una pelea y ellos estaban ahí – contesto

– Que mal – brame

– Sí, es extraño – me rasque la cabeza

– Bueno al menos estarás en paz – dije

Me miro a los ojos y frunció el ceño

– yo los amaba, como que estaré en paz? – Dijo

– No lo sé, desde aquello supuse que te hacían daño – añadí

– daño? Ellos me dieron algo que tú no tienes, además me divertí más con ellos que contigo – dijo

Suspire

– oye no quiero hablar más sobre eso, es aburrido y me interesa poco tener descripciones – di unos pasos atrás

– Detente ahí – bramo con fuerza

La sombra se inclinó

– pregúntale quiero saber más sobre aquello – dijo

No podía desconfiar

– y por qué no pediste ayuda después de aquello¡? Por qué no simplemente los denunciaste? – dije

Ella sonrió dejando salir jadeos

– La verdad me gusto tener relaciones con ellos dos, y no le vi problema en hacerlo más por mucho tiempo –

No veía ninguna sola muestra de mentira

– y te gusto engañarme? Pudiste haberlo dicho – la sombra se carcajeaba

– sí, te digo que ellos eran más hombres que tú además que hubieras hecho si solo eres un impotente – sonreí un poco

– Bueno eso me quita algo de peso pero bueno nos vemos –

Retrocedí un momento antes de volver a oírla

– sé que tú fuiste quien robo el dinero y quien nos culpó – dijo

– no sé como pero lo hiciste tú y tu los mataste – añadió

Di la media vuelta

– No sé de qué me hablas – con cólera estiro su dedo a mí

– mi amiga lo escucho, ella vio como saliste del callejón y ella fue quien los encontró – con las cejas curveadas sonreí

– no sé de qué hablas – añadí

– no importa de todos modos no saldrás de aquí – dijo

Corrió hacia mí con un cúter en sus manos, no tuve mucho tiempo pero logre poner el brazo y mi mochila como escudo donde se incrusto la navaja, un dolor punzante me hizo retroceder mirando el mango colorido y aquella sombra babeo

– vamos chico corre –

No perdí más tiempo y comencé a huir

De pronto de entre los pilares del estacionamiento salió la otra zorra con una navaja igual

– No escaparas, ahora pagaras por echarme a perder la vida – dijo

Movió su navaja hacia mi estómago solo que salte atrás mirándola

– No es mi culpa – dije

– Eres un imbécil impotente – tenía la mochila como escudo y en mi piel sentía como corría mi sangre, un segundo movimiento me corto la mano dejándome una herida larga hasta el antebrazo

– corre chico no te detengas – hice caso huyendo aún más rápido

Sali a la avenida y atravesé el tumulto hasta una zona algo solitaria

– No te detengas – dijo

Mire hacia el semáforo que pronto seguiría el transito

– no puedo, los autos no se detendrán – dije

– Corre chico porque esa chica no se detendrá –

Voltee un momento y ellas venían detrás, sus ojos llenos de oscuridad exigían mi muerte y corrí lo más rápido que podía

Cuando la luz volvió a dejar andar la circulación ya iba en medio y ellas no se detuvieron, con los autos a solo centímetro evadí la muerte llegando al otro lado para voltear y ver a la rubia evadir los carros mientras en su cara se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa, ya no podía andar más por el cansancio y aun así no tenía miedo, cada vez más cerca me miro con sus penetrantes ojos tomando con más fuerza su navaja

– ahora todo estará bien – dijo la amiga de la zorra, sin embargo, fue un simple instante cuando aquel camión la toco mandándola a volar como vil trapo solo quedándome en la memoria el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse, aquella risa de la sombra penetro mis oídos, deslice la vista a la zorra quien pasmada veía a su amiga muerta tener las piernas torcidas y enseguida su grito, el camión se detuvo de inmediato cuando la arrollo

– vámonos chico aquí ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo observando

– Además tienes que curar tus heridas – tenia aun la navaja en mi brazo y camine hasta una farmacia

El encargado al verme me trato la herida pero llamo a la policía y con ellos di mi declaración aunque solo puse como responsable a la muerta como dijo la sombra, eso fue suficiente antes de mandarme al hospital donde me darían un mejor trato, la conclusión de aquello fueron múltiples puntos en mis manos además de otra revisión en mis heridas de la cara por ello quede con unos vendajes mientras cerraban mis heridas, no obstante, la quietud de la sombra me fue perturbadora aunque no escucharlo fue algo de paz

Aquello no lo podía olvidar pero me acostumbraría, goce de unos días de reposo en los que disfrute de leer y ver algo de anime

Retorne a la escuela con normalidad y la tesorera fue muy amable conmigo la más cálida que haya encontrado

Fue un día común hasta que la sombra volvió a mirar el cielo

– Oye chico siento que nuestro tiempo ya es corto – dijo

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

– Así será – contesto

No le di importancia y camine hacia la calle cuando de mi bolsillo sonó el celular, extrañado mire y era la zorra, nunca encontré la posibilidad de que llamara otra vez pero respondí

– que quieres? – pregunte

– me los arrebataste….yo los quería – dijo

– Incluso les iba a presentar a mi hermana menor para que me amaran más – dijo

– necesitas ayuda, te dañaron – dije

– no estoy dañada, estoy más cuerda que nunca – sollozaba del otro lado

– Olvídalos y comienza una nueva vida, ahora tienes una oportunidad – repuse con calma

– No, me uniré a ellos y seré muy feliz, tendré muchas relaciones con ellos –

Ya me hartaba escucharla

– Solo busca ayuda – dije

– Mira hacia la azotea – dijo

Levante la mirada y ella estaba en el tejado del otro lado de la reja

– No hagas tonterías – comente

– sabes algo cuando se perdió el dinero estaba con ellos en el gimnasio mientras ambos me penetraban y jamás te amé –

Aquella zorra rio y soltó sus manos de la cerca cayendo en seco contra el concreto, en la bocina oí su cráneo romperse y aquella sombra solo sonreía babeando

Continúe caminando mientras borraba todo lo de ella en mi teléfono y fui a casa

Sentado sobre mi cama pensaba bastante, nunca quise que murieran y me daba algo de remordimiento, la cosa me miro un momento

– las personas toman decisiones y todos aquí tomaron la suya, tenía un plan para ti pero escogiste tu camino pero da igual ya he comido – dijo

– Bueno chico creo que ya es hora de irme, ya tienes el terreno libre – añadió tocándome el pecho donde incrusto sus garras y enseguida caí dormido

Abrí los ojos y todo se hallaba oscuro, tome mi teléfono y mire que era de madrugada, extrañado me recosté de nuevo y era raro sentirme tan ligero no recordaba los días pasados solo que algo oscuro me había estado acompañando y ahora me encontraba solo, suspire muy relajado y un tintineo en mi oído acompañado de chasquido, muchas imágenes, voces, sabores, olores ,dolor, calor, frio, pensamientos junto a una presión más en mis hombros fueron llegando a mi dejándome totalmente aturdido cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos, era como si me estrujaran todo y toda aquella culpa caía sobre mi conciencia, recordaba sus cuerpos inmóviles sobre el suelo, sin embargo, en medio de mi sufrimiento sonó mi celular, mis torpes dedos se deslizaron por la pantalla y conteste

– h…hola –

No aguantaba la migraña

– Buenos días – era la tesorera

– Oh…buenos días – dije

– s…solo quería saber cómo estabas, aun te duelen las heridas? – Pregunto

– Algo – era mentira, cada una dolía

– que bien, bueno espero verte en el colegio – dijo

– yo también – podía sentir su calidez

– Bueno te dejo descansar, duerme bien – dijo

– Dulces sueños – colgué y me puse de pie y fui al baño

Me mire al espejo mojando mi cara muchas veces y enseguida volví el estómago, con las náuseas me senté tocándome la cabeza y de reojo mire una figura oscura

– Al menos tienes conciencia – dijo

– Estos jóvenes de ahora son más débiles con sus sentimientos – añadió suspirando mientras con sus delgadas piernas se inclinó

– siempre que me topo con un crio es lo mismo pero bueno –

Se aproximó y solo asentí, su garra entro en mí y aquel dolor fue mitigado, sabía lo que había pasado pero ya estaba hecho y debía afrontar cada una con el valor que nunca tuve

Fin

Hola a todos

Si que ha pasado tiempo desde que subi la primer historia y ahora esta precuela

Bueno algo curioso de este tipo de historias es que cuando las escribo mi computadora empieza a fallar un poco y cuando las termino funciona de manera correcta a diferencia de las otras donde no hay problemas

pues vere si hay posibilidad de crear otra usando otro hentai con ntr pero buscare otro aunque con las referencias tal vez sea otra precuela

gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado esta


End file.
